


Teleconference

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor has to see her once</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teleconference

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts).



> Having not seen Thor 2, I am taking a liberty.

He could not leave Midgard without seeing her at least once. He knew he had a duty to get his brother into custody and to go home, but he had to see her.

By luck of a 'teleconference' through one of the computers at SHIELD's headquarters, he did get his wish.

"Jane," he said, breathing in the sight of her like it was fresh air.

"I miss you," she told him, while Darcy tried to distract them both in the background.

"Soon, Jane, I will be able to see you again. I promise you this."

"I know. I can't wait."


End file.
